technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno Games 2003
Techno Games 2003 was the fourth and final series of Techno Games aired over two weeks in March 2003. No more series were commissioned after this as Five bought the rights to Robot Wars and the BBC decided not to commission any further series. Presenters *Host: Philippa Forrester *Technical Presenters: Noel Sharkey & Martin Smith *Interviewers: Simon Scott & Liz Bonnin Episodes Day 1 *Assault Course Heat 1 **Technomoth vs Rash: Rash won (36.50 secs) *Assault Course Heat 2 **Mousecatcher vs Mighty Mouse: Mighty Mouse won (10.66 secs, new WR) *Cycling Heat 1 **Wide Mouth Frog Rides Again vs Vertigo: Wide Mouth Frog Rides Again won (1:37.71 secs) *Cycling Heat 2 **Loony Cycle vs Wheel of Misfortune: Loony Cycle won (54.66 secs) *Cycling Heat 3 **Whizz Bang 2: 1:17.00 secs *Cycling Heat 4 **Byphoon vs Mini Whizz: Mini Whizz won (35.00 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 1 **Blue Streak vs T-Bird vs White Lightning vs Tri-Umph-Ant: White Lightning won and qualified (2.0349 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 2 **MaidenT1 vs ??? vs Thrust 3 vs ???: MaidenT1 won (2.3927 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 3 **Greased Lightning vs Touch of Grey vs Wobbly Wheeled Wonder 3: Wobbly Wheeled Wonder 3 won and qualified at (2.1085 secs). *Rocket Cars Heat 4 **Nemesis vs Baby Cheetah vs Rockets in Black vs Phoenix: Rockets in Black won (2.2888 secs) *Assault Course Heat 3 **Pink Pants vs Incy Wincy: Incy Wincy won (1:12.93 secs) but didn't qualify for the Quarter Finals *Penalty Kick **Cybertenic: 20m **Achilles Heel: 20m **Jake the Peg: 25m (new WR) *Assault Course Heat 5 **Snowstorm vs Sugar Plum Fairy: Snowstorm won (41.00 secs) but Sugar Plum Fairy qualified for the next round (22.57 secs) *Heavyweight Sprint Final **Cyborg vs Scuttle-B-Squared: Scuttle-B-Squared won (16.68 secs) Day 2 *Assault Course Heat 4 **Brutal Beetle vs 51: 51 won and qualified for the Quarter Finals (34.90 secs) but Brutal Beetle also qualified at (35.09 secs) *Assault Course Heat 6 **Bugs Buggy vs Blazer: Bugs Buggy won (39.96 secs) *Cycling Semi Final 1 **Mini Whizz vs Wide Mouth Frog Rides Again: Mini Whizz won (35.00 secs) *Cycling Semi Final 2 **Loony Cycle vs Whizz Bang 2: Whizz Bang 2 finished first (1:17.22) but Loony Cycle won (54.66) after penalties was added *Solar Power Heat 1 **Quickie vs BlueSheen vs Leviathan vs ???: Quickie won (7.10 secs) (Dead heat between Leviathan and BlueSheen (12.16 secs) *Solar Power Heat 2 **??? vs Apollo Guys vs Lei vs ???: Apollo Guys won (12.16 secs) *Solar Challenge Heat 3 **??? vs ??? vs Solar Roller vs ???: Solar Roller won (9.07 secs) *Solar Challenge Heat 4 **??? vs Heliosonic vs ??? vs ???: Heliosonic won (6.96 secs) *Solar Challenge Heat 5 **Solar Flare vs Helios vs Solar Wind 2 vs Gonzalez: Gonzalez won (5.37 secs, new WR) *Assault Course Heat 7 **Gator vs Mannanan: neither finished *Assault course Heat 8 **Big Bro vs Typhoon Rover: Typhoon Rover won (23.97 secs) but Big Bro also qualified (30.25 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 5 **??? vs ??? vs ??? vs Flash in the Pan: Flash in the Pan won and qualified (2.0997 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 6 **Sabotage vs Blink vs Dax 2 vs Purple Panjandrum II: Blink won (2.2268 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 7 **Blew Lightning vs Street Runner vs Heywire vs Blue Streak: Blue Streak won and qualified (1.9017 secs, new WR) *Water Polo Final **Invicta vs 3 S M: 3 S M won (4-0) Day 3 *Swimming Heat 1 **??? vs Cyber Duck 2 vs Calypso vs Hippocrit: Cyber Duck 2 won (17.53 secs) *Swimming Heat 2 **??? vs Turtle Duck vs ??? vs ???: Turtle Duck won (19.28 secs) *Swimming Heat 3 **??? vs ??? vs ??? vs Barking Frog: Barking Frog won (25.12 secs) *Swimming Heat 4 **Sadie vs Bouy-Ant vs Stumpy vs Duffield Platypus: Bouy-Ant won (11.22 secs) *Assault Course Quarter Final 1 **Sugar Plum Fairy vs Rash: Sugar Plum Fairy won (25.97 secs) *Assault Course Quarter Final 2 **Brutal Beetle vs Typhoon Rover: Typhoon Rover won (27.31 secs) *Solar Challenge Heat 6 **??? vs Blue Sun vs Black hole vs ???: Black Hole won (9.59 secs) *Solar Challenge Heat 7 **??? vs Prometheus vs Helios the First vs ???: Prometheus won (5.50 secs) *Solar Challenge Heat 8 **Umbris vs Photon Phlyer 2 vs Phoebius vs Straw Speedster: Phoebius won (4.93 secs, new WR) *Long Jump 1st Jump **Dennis the Hopper: 5.50m **J 4 J: 7.70m **Boom: 0.12m **Tiglath Pileser: 0.40m **Fly Froggy Fly: 0.00m **Croak: 5.60m *Swimming Heat 5 **??? vs Draco Duck vs ??? vs ???: Draco Duck won (36.47 secs) *Swimming Heat 6 **??? vs Robo Duck vs ??? vs ???: Robo Duck won (15.83 secs) *Swimming Heat 7 **??? vs ??? vs ??? vs Milford Duck: Milford Duck won (27.54 secs) *Swimming Heat 8 **Shakey vs ??? vs ??? vs ???: Shakey won (14.71 secs) *Assault Course Quarter Final 3 **Mighty Mouse vs 51: Mighty Mouse won (28.65 secs) *Assault Course Quarter Final 4 **Big Bro vs Bugs Buggy: Big Bro won (26.00 secs) *Solar Challenge Semi Final 1 **Apollo Guys vs Quickie vs Heliosonic vs Gonzalez: Gonzalez won (5.34 secs) with Heliosonic also qualifying *Swimming Semi Final 1 **Cyber Duck 2 vs Shakey vs Robo Duck vs Draco Duck: Shakey won (14.00 secs) with Robo Duck and Cyber Duck 2 also qualifying (15.97 and 18.28 secs) *Long Jump 2nd Jump **Dennis the Hopper: 6.01m (Silver) **J 4 J: 8.06m (Gold) **Boom: 0.00m **Tiglath Pileser: 0.49m **Fly Froggy Fly: 0.02m **Croak: unable to compete (Bronze) *Cycling Play Off **Whizz Bang 2 vs Wide Mouth Frog Rides Again: Whizz Bang 2 won (40.97 secs) *Cycling Final **Mini Whizz vs Loony Cycle: Mini Whizz won (33.57 secs) Day 4 *Assault Course Semi Final 1 **Sugar Plum Fairy vs Typhoon Rover: Typhoon Rover won (12.75 secs) *Solar Challenge Semi Final 2 **Black Hole vs Prometheus vs Phoebius vs Solar Roller: Phoebius won (4.25 secs, new WR) with Prometheus coming second (5.22 secs) *Sumo Heat 1 **British Bulldog vs Wipeout: British Bulldog won *Sumo Heat 2 **Sprocket vs Bruiser: Bruiser won (by default after Sprocket was disqualified for using its lifter to lift and push Bruiser out) *Assault Course Semi Final 2 **Mighty Mouse vs Big Bro: Mighty Mouse won (15.50 secs) *Sumo Heat 3 **51 vs V-Bot: V-Bot won (55.78 secs) *Sumo Heat 4 **Manannan vs Torti: Torti won (49.91 secs) *Solar Challenge Final **Heliosonic vs Phoebius vs Gonzalez vs Prometheus: Phoebius won (5.28 secs) whilst Gonzalez came second (5.57 secs) and Heliosonic came third (7.94 secs) *Assault Course Final **Mighty Mouse vs Typhoon Rover: Typhoon Rover won (10.65 secs, new WR) Day 5 *Swimming Semi Final 2 **Turtle Duck vs Bouy-Ant vs Barking Frog vs Milford Duck: Turtle Duck won (18.60 secs) *Sumo Heat 5 **Storm Chaser vs Joker: Storm Chaser won (18.32 secs) *Sumo Heat 6 **Devil Rider vs Hellbent: Hellbent won (50.40 secs) *Football Heat 1 **Savage Toaster and Ickle Toaster vs BeetleBot and Brutal Beetle: Savage Toaster and Ickle Toaster won *Football Heat 2 **Typhoon Rover and 870 Squadron vs RaMyA and Pink Pants: Typhoon Rover and 870 Squadron won (5-0) *Shot Putt **Plantsbrook Putter: 42.1m (New WR) and 40.3m **Gibbon: No Throw and 10.58m **Total Recoil: 65.9m (New WR) and 71.90 (New WR) *Football Heat 3 **Sprocket and Storm Chaser vs Golden Balls and Shed Slammer: Sprocket and Storm Chaser won (3-0) *Artificial Rope Climb Final **Trinity vs High Climber 2: High Climber 2 won (1.50 secs) *Sumo Heat 7 **RaMyA vs Rhino: RaMyA won *Sumo Heat 8 **All Torque vs Big Bro: All Torque won (47.65 secs) *Rocket Cars Final **Blue Streak vs Wobbly Wheeled Wonder 3 vs White Lightning vs Flash in the Pan: Blue Streak won (1.8467 secs) *Swimming Final **Turtle Duck vs Shakey vs Robo Duck vs Cyber Duck 2: Shakey won (12.59 secs) Day 6 *Football Heat 4 **Torty and Slowman vs Velocirippa and Sugar Plum Fairy: Torty and Slowman won (1-0) *Sumo Semi Final 1 **All Torque vs Hellbent: All Torque won (50.28 secs) *Football Heat 5 **Big Bro and British Bulldog vs Sparky and Bob the Beast: Big Bro and British Bulldog won (5-0) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 1 **Daisy vs Quadrabot vs Chip: Daisy won (2:00.00 secs) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 2 **Cyber Snail vs ExcelR8 vs Where's My Form: Cyber Snail won (1:44.40 secs) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 3 **Bumble vs Cold Mokuyobi vs ??? vs ???: Bumble won (12.80 secs) with Cold Mokuyobi also qualifying at (2:26.00 secs) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 4 **TF3 vs Scuttle vs Mad Dog: Scuttle won (15.20 secs) with Mad Dog and TF3 also qualifying at (1:09.90 secs and 1:15.50 secs?) *Football Heat 6 **Technomoth and Tigermoth vs V-Bot and A-Bot: Technomoth and Tigermoth won (2-0) *Football Heat 7 **Thunder and Tin Tackler vs Bugs Buggy and Mighty Mouse: Thunder and Tin Tackler won (2-1) *Sumo Semi Final 2 **Storm Chaser vs Torty: Storm Chaser won (16.59 secs) *Gymnastics **Snoop: 20 points **Swinging Twisters: 16 points **Pixes Delight: 18 points **Eliza Doolittle: 20 points **All Torque (Gymnastics): 17 points **Siren: 18 points **Albatron: 16 points **Olga Korbot: 34 points (Bronze) **IO: 28 points **Scottish Medley: 26 points *Football Heat 8 **Constrictor and Hellbent vs Kat's Whiskers and Snowstorm: Constrictor and Hellbent won (2-1) *Sumo Final **Storm Chaser vs All Torque: Storm Chaser won (25.40 secs) Day 7 *Lightweight Sprint Semi Final 1 **Mad Dog vs Cyber Snail vs Bumble: Bumble won (10.12 secs) with Cyber Snail also qualifying at (1:42.00 secs) *Football Quarter Final 1 **Typhoon Rover and 870 Squadron vs Savage Toaster and Ickle Toaster: Typhoon Rover and 870 Squadron won (1-0) *Football Quarter Final 2 **Big Bro and British Bulldog vs Torty and Slowman: Big Bro and British Bulldog won (5-0) *Swimming (Fish-Like) Heat 1 **Rayman vs Jack Flash vs Twin Eel vs Orca: Jack Flash won (14.86 secs) *Micro Mouse (Wall-Following) Final **Golden Eye 2 vs Mr Cheese vs Mouse Catcher vs Voyager II: Golden Eye 2 won *Lightweight Sprint Semi Final 2 **Cold Mokuyobi vs Scuttle vs Daisy vs TF3: Scuttle won (8.59 secs) with TF3 also qualifying at (1:32.50 secs) *Gymnastics **Knee High: 21 points **Tri Walker: 19 points **Cold Mokuyobi: 30 points **Nelly: 22 points **Twirly Shirley: 36 points (Gold) **Cold Thursday: 35 points (Silver) *Lightweight Sprint Final **TF3 vs Cyber Snail vs Scuttle vs Bumble: Bumble won (9.04 secs) with Scuttle coming second (33.00 secs) and Cyber Snail third (1:40.70 secs) Day 8 *Swimming (Fish-Like) Heat 2 **SCC Tsunami vs Dolph-Fish vs ??? vs ???: Dolph-Fish won (47.16 secs) *Swimming (Fish-Like) Heat 3 **Techno Tyrant vs Punk Fish vs Froggo the Hoppit vs Tiglath Pileser: Punk Fish won (37.94 secs) *High Jump 1st Jump **Rana 2: 1.10m **Tiglath Pileser: 0.60m **Bobbert: 0.58m **J 4 J: 5.00m **Dennis the Hopper: 3.60m *Swimming (Fish-Like) Heat 4 **Celia vs Super Tuna vs Tore-Pedo vs Predator: Celia won (17.25 secs) *Natural Rope Climb Heat 1 **RC-1 vs Son of Variabot: RC-1 won (8.06 secs, new WR) *Natural Rope Climb Heat 2 **RC-2 vs Inch Wyrm: RC-2 won (10.79 secs) *Natural Rope Climb Heat 3 **Darwin vs Climb-Actic: Climb-Actic won (3.97 secs, new WR) *High Jump 2nd Jump **Rana 2: 1.50m (Bronze) **Tiglath Pileser: ??? **Bobbert: ??? **J 4 J: 4.80m (Gold) **Dennis the Hopper: 3.50m (Silver) *Swimming (Fish-Like) Final **Celia vs Dolph-Fish vs Jack Flash vs Punk Fish: Jack Flash won (9.97 secs, new WR) with Celia coming second (16.78 secs) and Punk Fish third (34.24 secs) Day 9 *Funny Cars Heat 1 **Rupert's Rocket vs Thunderbird 2 vs Wild P. Coyote vs Brick Power: Rupert's Rocket won (2.3995 secs) *Relay **Whizzkids: 4:44.00 secs **Grabosaurus II: 1:00.25 secs (Bronze) **Springdale Sprinters: 1:13.30 secs *Football Quarter Final 3 **Technomoth and Tigermoth vs Constrictor and Hellbent: Technomoth and Tigermoth won (2-1) *Football Quarter Final 4 **Sprocket and Storm Chaser vs Thunder and Tin Tackler: Sprocket and Storm Chaser (3-0) *Natural Rope Climb Semi Final 1 **Son of Variabot vs Climb-Actic: Climb-Actic won (3.72 secs, new WR) *Natural Rope Climb Semi Final 2 **RC-1 vs RC-2: RC-1 won (9.50 secs) *Relay **Flying Scots: 1:02.90 secs **Team Boss 3000: 36.81 secs, new WR (Gold) *Funny Cars Heat 2 **Flintstone 2 vs Turbo Turtle vs Crash and Burn vs Heartsbeat: Flintstone 2 won (2.5324 secs) *Funny Cars Heat 3 **The Phoenix II vs Blue Flame vs Bullet vs Not the Headless Chicken: Bullet won (3.1365 secs) but didn't qualify *Funny Cars Heat 4 **Rock Rover vs Thunderbird 1 vs Nimbus 2 vs SPD: Nimbus 2 won (2.4990 secs) *Funny Cars Heat 5 **King Rat vs Daft Ada vs Yellow Peril vs Buggets Little Brother: Buggets Little Brother won (2.6140 secs) *Submersed Swimming Final **Yellow Botmarine 2 vs Darwin vs It's A Frog: Yellow Botmarine 2 won (10.19 secs, new WR) *Football Semi Final 1 **Typhoon Rover and 870 Squadron vs Big Bro and British Bulldog: Big Bro and British Bulldog won (2-1) Day 10 *Football Semi Final 2 **Storm Chaser and Sprocket vs Technomoth and Tigermoth: Storm Chaser and Sprocket won (3-0) *Relay **JPS: 1:08.90 secs **Team KAM: 49.77 secs (Silver) *Natural Rope Climb Final **Climb-Actic vs RC-1: Climb-Actic won (2.65 secs, new WR) *Funny Cars Final **Buggets Little Brother vs Rupert's Rocket vs Flintstone 2 vs Nimbus 2: Buggets Little Brother won (2.1673 secs, new WR) with Rupert's Rocket coming second (2.4184 secs) and Flintstone 2 third (2.4215 secs) *Football Final **Storm Chaser and Sprocket vs Big Bro and British Bulldog: Big Bro and British Bulldog won (3-1) Gold Medalists *Lightweight Sprint: Bumble *Heavyweight Sprint: Scuttle-B-Squared *Swimming: Shakey *Swimming (Fish-Like): Jack Flash *Submersed Swimming: Yellow Botmarine 2 *Water Polo: 3 S M *Natural Rope Climb: Climb-Actic *Artificial Rope Climb: High Climber 2 *Rocket Cars: Blue Streak *Funny Cars: Buggets Little Brother *Relay: Team Boss 3000 *Solar Power Challenge: Phoebius *Cycling: Mini Whizz *Long Jump: J 4 J *High Jump: J 4 J *Shot Putt: Total Recoil *Gymnastics: Twirly Shirley *Penalty Kick: Jake the Peg *Football: Big Bro and British Bulldog *Sumo: Storm Chaser *Assault Course: Typhoon Rover *Micro Mouse (Wall Following): Golden Eye 2 Awards *Best Design Award: Bumble *Best Original Concept Award: Rayman *Best Engineered Award: RC-1 *Most Animal-Like Award: Cold Mokuyobi *Best Sportsmanship Award: Daft Ada *Best Performance Award: Phoebius *Peoples Choice Award: Mini Whizz *N.E.S.T.A. Sportsmanship Award: Phoebius Category:Series Category:2003